Morphtronic Deck
This type of deck, as the name suggests, relies on the "Morphtronic" Archetype. Their low ATK and DEF points allow them to escape "Crush Card Virus", and have countermeasures against spells and traps that destroy them, like "Deck Devastation Virus", "Lightning Vortex" and "Mirror Force". Also, their varying effects allow for (albeit slight) flexible gameplay if used correctly. Also, Spirit Barrier is handy if you have any Morphtronics in Attack Position. Basically, this deck has the potential to alternate from Burn strategies, OTK strategies, and even to a simple Beatdown strategy just by adding or removing a few key cards. OTK This deck relies on Special Summoning key cards such as Morphtronic Boarden, Celfon, Boomboxen, and Radion. Together, Morphtronic Celfon, Morphtronic Radion, Morphtronic Boomboxen and Morphtronic Boarden deal 8000 damage exactly, but there are many other ways to OTK. The monsters can be summoned with Celfon and protected by Boomboxen and Boarden, but cards like Mirror Force are better. There are many ways to win in one turn with this kind of deck, but it has to do with luck when you play Celfons effect, and skill with Junk Box znd Scopen. First, activate One for One and send either Boomboxen or Radion to your graveyard to Special Summon Celfon. Activate Celfons effect, and if you have luck, you will Special Summon a Boarden or other neccessary cards by this effect. Normal Summon Boomboxen or Radion (depending which was sent to your Graveyard) and activate Junk Box to Special Summon the other one. You will have all monsters on your field, but this strategy needs mostly pure luck. Other OTKs are: 2 Boomboxen + Radion 2 Radion + Boomboxen 3 Radion And many more. Morphtronic Burn Morphtronic Datatron and Morphtronic Clocken are key cards to this type of build. Other common burn cards, like Cannon Soldier , Solar Flare Dragon and Stealth Bird can increase this decks strength too. The idea is mainly to swarm with Celfon, do damage with Datatron and Clocken, and protect with Magnen, Boomboxen, Cameran, and Boarden. Morphtronic Monitron and Morphtronic Bind are invaluable cards for this deck. Morphtronic Rusty Engine can inflict more damage. Morphtronic Cord and Morphtronic Slingen are also recommended because if you're not attacking to destroy, you have to destroy cards another way. Since Clocken puts tremendous pressure on your opponent to destroy it fast, it will typically be a target of your opponent's removal (They can't get rid of it with monsters due to Morphtronic Bind), Morphtronic Forcefield can counter it. Turbo Rocket and Turbo Booster is a good card combo too also to Synchro Summon Turbo Cannon to get rid of opponents monsters. Wave Motion Cannon can be used as a second Clocken in this deck, in which dubbles the speed of this deck. Morphtronic Beat Down Morphtronic Radion is the key to this deck, as it provides all Morphtronic monsters on your side of the field 800 ATK when in attack position. This raises its own attack to 1800 and Morphtronic Boomboxen's attack to 2000. Radion's effect also stacks, so having two on the field will give all Morphtronic monsters +1600 ATK. Monsters *Morphtronic Celfon *Morphtronic Boarden *Morphtronic Boomboxen *Morphtronic Radion *Morphtronic Slingen *Morphtronic Scopen *Morphtronic Cameran *Cyber Dragon Spells *Morphtronic Accelerator *Limiter Removal *Junk Box *Burden of the Mighty Traps *Bottomless Trap Hole *Morphtronic Bind *Morphtronics, Scramble! Extra Deck * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Morphtronic Equip Deck This deck can revolve around either Morphtronic Videon and Power Tool Dragon both of which benefit directly from being equipped with Equip Spell Cards. General strategies revolve around generating large beaters (Videon equipped with a Double Tool C&D is a 2800 ATK monster that negates battle effects when attacking and destroys the attacking monster if being attacked), and either clearing the field or attacking directly using Boarden. Monsters *3xMorphtronic Celfon *3xMorphtronic Boarden *3Morphtronic Radion *3xMorphtronic Scopen *2xMorphtronic Remoten *2xMorphtronic Videon *3xMorphtronic Boomboxen *Morphtronic Slingen *Morphtronic Cameran *Morphtronic Cleanen Spells *Morphtronic Accelerator *Junk Box *Morphtronic Map *Limiter Removal *Double Tool C&D *Break! Draw! *Mage Power *United We Stand *Morphtronic Repair Unit Traps *Morphtronic Bind Extra Deck * Power Tool Dragon * Black Rose Dragon Morphtronic Synchro Deck The goal of this deck is to use Morphtronic Celfon's effect to swarm the field and Synchro Summon. Morphtronic Remoten and Morphtronic Scopen are also key cards in this deck. Drawing into a Morphtronic Scopen will usually let you Synchro Summon right away, if you also have a 4 star Morphtronic monster in your hand (which is fairly common as this deck will usually run Radion, Boomboxen, Slingen in threes). Remoten is also an excellent tuner as it can pay for itself and be used to Synchro Summon in the same turn. Monsters * Morphtronic Celfon * Morphtronic Radion * Morphtronic Remoten * Morphtronic Scopen * Morphtronic Boomboxen * Morphtronic Slingen * Cyber Dragon * Sangan * Giant Rat * Shining Angel Spells * Machine Duplication * Limiter Removal * Enemy Controller * Morphtronic Accelerator * Junk Box * One for One * Swords of Revealing Light * Instant Fusion Traps * Limit Reverse * Waboku * Royal Decree * Morphtronic Bind Extra Deck * Armory Arm * Magical Android * Goyo Guardian * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Psychic Lifetrancer * Iron Chain Dragon * X-Saber Urbellum * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Arcanite Magician * Red Dragon Archfiend * Colossal Fighter * Stardust Dragon * Power Tool Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern Morphtronic Power Bash This deck is made for swarming. This Deck is based around Morphtronic Celfon and Morphtronic Boarden. And since most of the monsters are levels 3 and 4 Synchro Summoning is incredibly easy. Monsters *Morphtronic Celfon *Morphtronic Boarden *Morphtronic Boomboxen *Morphtronic Radion *Morphtronic Remoten *Morphtronic Slingen *Morphtronic Scopen *Morphtronic Videon Spells *Morphtronic Accelerator *One for One *Junk Box *Double Tool C&D *Synchro Boost *Machine Duplication *Swords of Revealing Light Traps *Prideful Roar *Scrap-Iron Scarecrow *Morphtronic Bind *Divine Wrath *Magic Cylinder *Compulsory Evacuation Device *Call Of The Haunted Category:Deck Type Extra Deck *Power Tool Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Morphtronic Control Deck This is a sample control deck. It has the opportunity for some Synchro Summoning, but it revolves around creating locks using Morphtronic Magnen and Morphtronic Boarden in combination with Morphtronic Monitron, and also using Morphtronic Map to stack tokens on Morphtronic Clocken in order to do large amounts of direct damage. Morphtronic Slingen is useful for clearing the opponent's side of the field so that this can be done without as many interruptions. Monsters *Morphtronic Videon *Morphtronic Remoten *Morphtronic Scopen *Morphtronic Celfon *Morphtronic Clocken *Morphtronic Cameran *Morphtronic Slingen *Morphtronic Boarden *Morphtronic Magnen Spells *Junk Box *Level Limit - Area B *Nobleman of Crossout *Morphtronic Rusty Engine *Morphtronic Map Traps *Widespread Ruin *Draining Shield *Spellbinding Circle *Compulsory Evacuation Device *Urgent Tuning *Trap Hole *Morphtronic Forcefield *Morphtronic Monitron *Morphtronic Bind *Morphtronic Mix-up *Morphtransition Extra Deck *Power Tool Dragon Recommended Synchro Monsters This is a list of Synchro monsters that can be easily Synchro Summoned using Morphtronic monsters. *Stardust Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Power Tool Dragon *Ancient Sacred Wyvern *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Armory Arm